


Teach Me, Yurio!

by WinglessCrows



Series: Gift Collection [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Yuuri asks Yurio for help with his quad salchow, but other things happen as well.





	Teach Me, Yurio!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clakski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clakski/gifts).



> This is a chirstmas gift for my friend, who requested an expansion of the scene where Yurio helped Yuuri with his salchow (+ a dash of Viktuuri)
> 
> work is not fully edited, so I may come back to it and remove mistakes

**Yurio**

“Where’s Viktor?” Yuri asked as he and Yuuri were lacing up their skates, while Viktor was nowhere to be found. It was unusual for Yuri to arrive at the rink before Viktor - it always had been even back at the Sports Palace - and during their time in Hasetsu, Yuuri had consistently been the last one to arrive at the rink. So the fact that both of them had arrived before their temporary coach was weird.

 

“He was drinking until morning,” Yuuri answered more casually than Yuri felt he should have. Although, Yuri had to admit, he was slightly surprised that it had taken Viktor this long to just drown his sorrows in alcohol. Viktor wasn’t a know drunk, hell, Yuri had only seen him drink at formal events, but it had seemed like a mere matter of time with how everything had gone down here. Viktor’s obvious crush on Yuuri was difficult to ignore (no matter how much Yuri tried) and the fact that Yuuri seemed to not be catching on must have been frustrating as hell. Especially when Katsudon was the one to have started the whole damn thing.

 

“And you didn’t join him?” Yuri replied snarkily, thinking back to the banquet after the Finals in Sochi. Sometimes Yuri had to remind himself that half-naked-dancing-on-a-pole-Yuuri was the same person he was currently training and living with, because they really did seem like two different people. Yuri often thought about the banquet and promised himself to never get so embarrassingly drunk.  

 

Yuuri laughed a little, which made Yuri look up. Yuuri didn’t laugh that often. “I don’t like getting drunk,” he said, and Yuri huffed and rolled his eyes in response, even though Yuuri couldn’t see him, “I lose all self-control and half the time, I don’t remember it. Maybe that’s a good thing though.” Yuuri added the last part as an afterthought, but Yuri looked at Yuuri’s back, as the latter was tying his laces. Was that why Yuuri seemed to be in shock as to why Viktor was here? Because he didn’t remember? Yuri thought it would make a lot of sense, if it wasn’t for the video. Yuuri must have known what he was doing when he skated Stammi Vicino _perfectly,_ and then proceeded to upload it to the internet, right?

 

Yuri stood up and headed for the rink. The whole thing was confusing, and definitely none of his business, so decided to not think about it any longer. He didn’t care about Viktor’s crush not Yuuri’s seeming obliviousness. He had an event to win in only a couple of days.

 

Yuuri joined him on the ice only shortly after and they began their usual warm-up, hoping beyond reason that Viktor would show up eventually. After about twenty minutes of waiting around, Yuuri skated up to him.

 

“Um, Yurio,” He said to get his attention, “Would you teach me the salchow?”

 

“Huh?” Yuri exclaimed bewildered. Why would he ask that? Of course, Yuri didn’t ask Yuuri that either, so perhaps it would forever be a mystery.

 

“Please,” Yuuri pleaded and clasped his hands together, seemingly begging Yuri for help. The first thought that crossed Yuri’s mind was that Katsudon had no pride, but after a second he thought that maybe Yuuri was just smart. He knew what he had to work on and he had a way of learning. Regardless of what it was, Yuri found it hard to decline such a sincere request from Yuuri.

 

“Watch me, Katsudon!” He growled as he sped up for a quad salchow. Yuri didn’t know the words to explain what he did, so all he could do was demonstrate it.

 

Yuuri was very attentive to Yuri’s way of jumping. Their techniques were obviously not the same, as their different body types were suited for each their technique. Physically, Yuuri was probably among the strongest skaters, while Yuri (who was still developing!) was on the weaker end. To make up for that, Yuri relied on solid technique and fast rotation to complete his jumps. Yuuri on the other hand jumped high and had more air time to rotate, but when he was nervous, like at the Finals, he didn’t get the height he easily achieved in practice and found it hard to complete his jumps. At least, that’s what Yuri got from watching a couple (a lot) of his performances over the last few seasons.

 

What struck Yuri as interesting was how easily Yuuri adapted Yuri’s technique and tried to mimic it. The most likely explanation was that Yuuri, in an effort to have a consistent salchow, had tried various techniques until he had found one that seemed to work (except it didn’t really). The alternative was that Yuuri was simply an incredibly quick learner, and that was honestly too scary for Yuri to consider.

 

Of course, Yuuri still popped a good deal of his jumps, but the ones that he landed looked amazing. Yuri thought about how nice it would be to train with Yuuri regularly. 

* * *

 

**Yuuri**

Yuuri had been thinking about asking Yurio for help with the salchow ever since he had arrived in Hasetsu, because the boy had one of the best salchows on the senior circuit, while Yuuri’s was… less good. Of course, there never seemed to be a good moment to ask Yurio for advice, and it wasn’t like Yurio was a coach either. The boy was fifteen and hardly teacher material. But when Viktor didn’t show for morning practice - likely nursing a hangover - Yuuri saw his chance. He could watch Yurio closely, maybe even take some videos of his jumps for future reference, the only problem was convincing him to help. And that turned out to be fairly easy. Yuuri had been ready to bribe Yurio with various things, but he kept that to himself as Yurio showed him how to do a flawless quad salchow.

 

The whole thing was mildly surrealistic. When Viktor had arrived, Yuuri had had too many emotions to able to pinpoint any one of them, and when Yurio had then arrived and Viktor had suggested a competition where they were literally competing to get him (as their coach), well, it felt like someone had taken the plot of a mildly realistic skater fanfiction and dumped it into Yuuri’s life. What Yuuri had found was that Yurio’s existence was much easier to accept and deal with than Viktor’s, and that, despite Yurio’s attempts at maintaining distance between the two of them, he quite liked spending time with him.

 

“Since I’m helping you with the salchow,” Yurio said after he had showed Yuuri how he jumped the salchow a couple of times, “Then it’s only fair if you let me watch your triple lutz.”

 

“Triple lutz? Sure,” Yuuri said, almost surprised by the fact that Yurio had a jump he was not excellent at, but no one was perfect and Yuuri let Yurio film his lutz from a couple of angles.

 

“You prefer outside edge?” Yurio questioned, as Yuuri finished another lutz.

 

“I just prefer toe jumps,” Yuuri replied, but assumed that it meant that Yurio definitely preferred inside edge jumps. It explained why his salchow and flip were both so good.

 

“You have a good triple axel though,” Yurio reasoned, and Yuuri shrugged. It was different which jumps a skater liked, and though Yuuri usually called himself a natural toe-jumper (the quad salchow and triple loop both being his enemies), his favorite jump remained the axel.

 

“That almost sounds like a compliment,” Yuuri teased without really thinking about it and watched as Yurio’s face changed as he realized he had let his guard down. He had done that a lot lately, and Yuuri enjoyed every moment of it.

 

“Shut up,” he growled, “Watch me do another salchow, since yours will never be as good.” And then he set off.

 

Yurio only got to jump two more before the doors to the rink slammed open, and Viktor, looking like he had just rolled out of bed, came in and asked them what they were doing. They both hurried off in different direction, somehow not wanting Viktor to know that they had been working together.

 

* * *

 

**Viktor**

Viktor arrived at the rink roughly an hour after practice was set to begin. He was a little tired, but he rarely got hangovers that were really bad, and since he gotten to sleep in a little, he assumed that he would make it through the day just fine. He probably shouldn’t skate though, and didn’t even bother to put on his skates even though he had taken them with him on instinct.

 

As Viktor got to the entrance of the rink, he heard something coming from the other side of the door. It wasn’t music, as Viktor would almost have expected, but the sound of Yurio yelling. He wasn’t yelling in anger, but in that mildly affectionate way he yelled at his rinkmates, and Mila especially. Viktor decided to peek through the door, not wanting to disturb what was happening on the other side of it.

 

On the ice was Yurio, jumping a quad salchow, while Yuuri was filming it and watching intensely. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Yurio was helping Yuuri out with his salchow, even if he wasn’t the most qualified person to do so. Viktor wasn’t quite sure how to feel as he watched them practice. On one hand, he was happy that they could help each other out, but a little voice in his brain was slightly jealous of Yurio. Viktor had been in Hasetsu longer, and his relationship with Yuuri was still… rocky. Yet it seemed like the two of them got along just fine. Obviously, things were different between them, and Viktor had forced them on various adventures together, which had probably bonded them a little bit, but Yuuri seemed to closed off to Viktor. So how had Yurio managed to get him to be so friendly in less than a week.

 

Later, Viktor would say that it was the alcohol that still remained in his blood that made him interrupt them, because it would be absolutely ridiculous of him to be jealous of a fifteen year old, who definitely did not have a crush on the same guy as him.

 

However, that evening, Viktor was still curious about his students little training session, and though Yuuri had quickly disappeared, Yurio was still here, and the two of them were relatively close anyway. He could easily get Yurio to talk.

 

“It was nice of you to help Yuuri with the salchow,” Viktor said nonchalantly in Russian. With only the two of them, there was no reason to converse in English.

 

“You saw?” Yurio grumbled, and shot Viktor a dirty look which he definitely didn’t deserve.

 

“Of course. If you were trying to hide it, you did a poor job.”

 

“Shut up,” Yurio responded and was silent for a while, “He helped me with the lutz too, so it was fair.”

 

Viktor thought a little about it. Yuuri had a good lutz, but he was surprised that Yurio had gone to him for help with that, since it was hardly the most outstanding jump of Yuuri’s. If anything, Yurio should have tried to learn from his axel.

 

“Ah, you didn’t know?” Yurio asked, as if he knew something groundbreaking about Yuuri that Viktor didn’t.

 

“What?” Viktor asked automatically, and Yurio smirked. So far, Yurio had teased Viktor about liking Yuuri at least twice a day (and Viktor dreaded the day that Yurio would start doing it English, because as long as they were the only ones who understood, he could live with it). It wasn’t that Viktor didn’t want Yuuri to know that he liked him, if anything, he had been trying very, very hard to make that clear, but it hadn’t seemed to work… for a reason that was entirely unclear to Viktor since Yuuri had started all of this in the first place.

 

“What do I gain for telling you?” Yurio asked, and lifted his chin to insinuate looking down on Viktor even though he was the shorter of them.

 

“You gain being a nice person,” Viktor pouted, being unable to think of a thing bribe Yurio with.

 

“Yeah,” Yurio said, “No thanks.”

 

Viktor sighed, was he really so desperate for Yuuri that he was willing to give this fifteen year old anything? The answer was unfortunately yes.

 

“You remember those leopard shoes you saw last year? The really expensive ones? I’ll buy them for you.”

 

Yurio’s eyes began sparkling, but his face kept its mask as he tried to hide his delight, “Deal.”

 

“Now tell me,” Viktor demanded immediately, ignoring how absolutely desperate he sounded.

 

“Yuuri did a really good lutz in practice. The best I’ve ever seen,” Yurio said like it was the most amazing thing ever.

 

“Did I just empty my bank account for you to tell me that Yuuri has an amazing triple lutz? I know that already.”

 

And Yurio smirked again, “Who said anything about triples? It was quad, and it was at least twice as good as yours.”

 

Viktor’s jaw almost dropped. He definitely had his mouth hanging open, because hold on. Yuuri had a quad lutz? He had a quad lutz and he was having troubles with the salchow? He had a quad lutz and he was choosing the work on his very unstable salchow?

 

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Viktor said slowly, but Yurio was already ahead of him, pulling up a video on his phone which showed Yuuri doing said quad lutz. And Yurio really was right. It was magnificent.

 

And once again, Viktor couldn’t believe Yurio had been privy to this knowledge when Viktor hadn’t. It was unfair, wasn’t it? The surge of jealousy that once again ran through him was quickly suppressed as Viktor forced himself to not think such thoughts. What did it matter that Yuuri had showed Yurio a quad lutz? It was just a jump. And Yurio had helped him with the salchow. It had been a fair exchange. So why did it seem to matter so much?

 

Viktor never found out why Yuuri never told him. And then, when he months later went for a quad flip at the very end of his program, well, Viktor thought he might as well ask. After he had given him a kiss of course.


End file.
